A nightmare in green
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Takes place in the "Future Imperfect" story arc in the Hulk comics in the 90s when The Maestro break's Hulk's neck after fighting him. He then sends some of his slave girls in to his recovery bed to have a little "fun" with him...adults only, contains rape and sexual abuse.


**A nightmare in green: a Hulk fanfiction**

 **Anyone else grow up as a tomboy lesbian in the 90s and read the "future imperfect" story where The Hulk get captured by his future version, the Maestro? He gets his neck broken and is paralyzed for a little while, and while he is, the Maestro leaves him in this room with a girl that looks like Betty and she mounts and rapes him while he's lying there, naked and paralyzed?**

 **It's the only instance in fiction that I can think of where they show the possibility of men being raped by women, which you never hear of, especially in this era of the #metoo movement (a group which I personally hate for personal reasons).**

 **It's a legitimate issue that many men have faced, including a couple I know that I'm not naming for their privacy, and it makes me mad, especially since one of the #metoo people are just a bunch of stupid lying bitches who say rape can only happen to women. I've known men who have been sexually abused by women too, especially gay men, and it makes me mad that they say men can't be sexually abused, especially since one of them was caught groping men where she works.**

 **Anyway, on to the story. Adults only, very dark and sexually explicit.**

"STOP!" Hulk screamed as the red-haired woman stripped off her purple panties, mounting him like a horse. "STTOOOPP!"

He struggled to move, but all he could move was his head, and even that brought absolute pain due to the neck brace he was wearing that fitted tightly around his neck and shoulders. His neck, having been broken earlier by his future version, was in pain. He was paralyzed from the neck down, but unfortunately, his muscles still worked to a certain extent, including the proper function of his titanic genitalia. The room he was in was a lavish bedroom in The Maestro's palace, undoubtedly belonging to his own future self. The bed frame was carved from mahogany wood, with various carvings of nude women kneeling and laying on their back submissively, probably to show the place of The Maestro's women. Chains hung from the purple canopy, undoubtedly for the purpose of restraining women as The Maestro would have his way with them.

"Please…no…" Hulk said as he felt his gigantic manhood swell inside of the girl, who only moaned in response.

"Ohh, yes…" the girl cooed as she ground herself again his crotch, resting on his huge testicles. "…oh god yes, Betty is pleased by your cock, master…"

The Hulk leaned back and cried out, begging this to end. He felt humiliated as he lay there, unable to move, unable to stop the unwanted pleasure he was feeling. He slowly turned his head as he opened his eyes, suddenly greeted by a kiss from a dark-skinned girl wearing nothing but a pair of golden panties with a scaly skirt.

"Don't worry, Betty is here." The black girl said as she kissed Hulk, undoing her panties and standing naked before him as several more women entered the room, giggling and climbing on top of him. "I'll make you feel all better…"

Hulk screamed out loud as he exploded inside the red-haired girl against his will, the girl throwing her head back in orgasm as she slid off of him.

"Come on girls, the Maestro promised him relaxation." A blond woman said as she climbed onto The Hulk and grabbed one of his thighs, kissing the interior of it as the black woman spread her legs and stood over his erect manhood, solid against his will due to the naked girls present. "Give him the best."

"NOOO!" Hulk screamed as the black woman squatted and lowered herself down onto his penis, which stretched her to her maximum width.

He groaned and sobbed as his length went rock hard inside of her, the ebony girl's vaginal muscles squeezing it as she humped back and forth on top of him. The girls held his four limbs and stroked, making unwanted pleasure ripple through his naked body. One of them kissed his testicles as the black woman on top ground against him, moaning in pleasure and throwing her head back.

"Betty will-ooh! Make you feel all better, my ohh-big, powerful man." Said the black woman as she nibbled Hulk's ears, his neck brace making her unable to kiss his neck. "Oh, Maestro!"

She came with an explosion as Hulk felt himself explode inside of the girl, his juices flooding her womb as she moaned and rolled off of him. He felt horrible, aroused against his will, feeling sensations he associated only with Betty from this woman,

"Ohh, you're just as good as he is…" the woman said as she rolled off in ecstasy, replacing her skimpy costume. "…so huge, so…manly…"

Several women stood over the Hulk's face as he lay there, unable to move, unable to stop the unwanted pleasure he was feeling as a pale woman wearing only thick bracelets and bangles carved of bone in her long pink hair mounted his manhood, making him moan in protest as she ground against him, bringing herself and him to orgasm before rolling off. One of the slave girls poured some wine into his mouth and another spooned food like oatmeal and soup into the Hulk's lips. In only a few minutes, his stomach was full and he felt revitalized.

"Please…stop…" he begged as he struggled to move. "…no more…"

Hulk's paralyzed body absolutely refused to budge. He lay there, naked and helpless, as the women left, leaving him alone in the giant room. He felt absolutely disgusting, violated and guilty. The sensations his body was feeling should only be associated with Betty, the woman he loved. Instead, they were wasted on these poor women who were the slaves of his own future descendant. He hated the thought of sinking so low, becoming such a monster. The Hulk had been thought of as a monster before, but even now, in his more civilized state he had worked years to achieve, he felt like a savage.

"Betty…" Hulk said, struggling to move as his body tingled with unwanted pleasure. "…I'm sorry…"

He lay on the bed in the thick brace that encompassed his chest and neck, naked and helpless as the taste of the food provided to him by the slave girls tasted bitter to him. His body tingled with unwanted pleasure, his mind racing with guilt at enjoying the violation by strangers, and frustration at being unable to move to stop the situation.

" _ **How? How could I have ever become…this?"**_ Banner thought as his mind raced.

He had spent years gaining enough control of his mind enough to become less savage as the Hulk, so much so that he no longer considered the halves of his mind as separate as before. However, The Maestro seemed to embrace violence and savagery on a whim, acting worse than Hitler or Joseph Stalin, two of the most evil men in history, had ever been at their worst.

" _ **How can I fight him? How can I stop myself from becoming him in the first place?"**_ He thought as he lay on the bed, his body still tingling with unwanted arousal. _**"And why rape me? What does he even want to do to me now that he has me?"**_

Hulk looked around the room, paying attention now that he wasn't…distracted at the moment. From what he could see, the room was tiled with interlocking stone floors, and to his left was what looked like a bathroom with a shower and bathtub, as well as a variety of soaps and shampoos on a luxurious wooden table. The architecture was unusual, with strange rounded decorations by the side of the archway to the bathroom. The pillars supporting the ceiling had the same cracked-looking interlocking stone, possibly a favorite architectural style of The Maestro, and a few potted plants decorated the doorways. The Hulk felt tired, both from his injuries and the…exertion…he forced down the horrible memories, trying hard to ignore the tightness between his legs as he thought of those women. Those poor women…he didn't blame them, they were only slaves. They did what the Maestro commanded, or their lives would be forfeit. He closed his eyes and lay down, hoping the tingling in his body would die down. Just sleep, just for a moment…

 **Later…**

Hulk jumped as he heard a giggle, trying hard to see where it came from. His neck brace had it impossible to turn his head without pain, but he could hear it coming from a doorway in the adjoining room. He couldn't see any clocks, but it had to be sometime late at night, because he could see the moonlight shining in through a window. The door opened up, and The Maestro's majordomo entered along with an entourage of scantily-clad women, all of them giggling and smiling in delight.

"Come to gloat, squirrel-eyes?" Hulk growled as the girls came closer.

He struggled to move, but to no avail. He was still paralyzed from the neck down, unable to twist away or keep the almost-naked girls from touching him against his will.

"No, I have come to provide you with the 'therapy' the Maestro has ordered." The Minister said without cracking a smile. "He hopes your night is nothing but pleasure. Or rather, you hope it will be. I hate following chronographic grammar…"

Hulk tried again to move, but couldn't budge anything but his head as the 7 naked girls walked towards him, their hair bangles and other bodily decorations jingling as they moved.

"Ooh, look girls…" cooed one of the slave girls as she grabbed his arm, caressing his bicep and nuzzling her head against his bare chest. "…his muscles are sooo solid!"

The girls all giggled as they climbed on top of the Hulk's nude form, his rested state rejuvenating his body so that, unfortunately, his humongous member stood erect for their use. A black woman with silver hair lay on his hand and ground against his fingers, using one of them to penetrate her.

"Stop…!" Hulk begged as he lay there with one woman kissing his testicles and another one taking his entire length into her moist vulva.

"And deprive you of the pleasure of your Betty?" said the girl between his legs as she suckled his right testicle, making him gasp and turn away only to be kissed by a naked girl wearing only her gaudy jewelry. "Girls, let's make him feel heavenly."

Hell was a lot closer to the mark. Hulk groaned as he exploded inside of the woman, his juices leaking out of her vagina as she moaned out loud, exploding in her own orgasm. She jumped off and kissed one of the other girls before she grabbed his erect member, which was feeling bruised from all the use being forced onto it.

"Come on Betty, lets both give him a show." She said to the girl in front of her as they both lay on opposite sides of The Hulk's nude body.

Hulk shivered as the girls kissed each other and pressed against his massive manhood, erect and upright like a pillar. One of the girls spooned food into his mouth and fed him wine, making his stomach full once again and revitalizing his muscles, hardening his cock for their use. By now, the two girls were grinding against his massive manhood and moaning.

"Ooh, he's ready for us, Betty." Said the black girl as she kissed the other girl again. "Time for another round."

She climbed onto the Hulk's chest, rubbing his manhood with lubricant before climbing down onto it.

"Don't do this… please…" Hulk begged as guilt and shame overwhelmed his mind. "…don't touch me…"

The black girl squatted and allowed his massive member to slide down her anal entrance, crying out in pain and pleasure as she did so. Hulk begged and moaned, trying hard to hold back as his member went rigid, the naked woman on top of him sitting just above his testicles since the shaft had gone all the way into her anal passage and was being squeezed by her sphincter.

"Oh yes…oh Maestro, yes…!"

The black woman's silver hair bobbed back and forth, the bangles clipped to it jingling as she ground against The Hulk's most prized body part. Her anal muscles clenched tightly as they were stretched around a green member bigger than a horse's cock. The owner of said member moaned in utter shame and regret, begging incoherently as she ground even more. The other 6 girls lay upon the rest of his body, caressing him and kissing him as they nuzzled against him lovingly.

"Oh, Maestro…!" the black woman screamed as Hulk exploded inside of her, his juices flooding through her and dripping out onto his bare flesh.

She climbed off and kissed him, the other girls giggling and cuddling up to The Hulk as he lay in his bed, feeling absolute shame and depression. His violation had been horrible, his most intimate muscles responding against his will to women he didn't want. He hung his head as much as possible, given the brace around his neck, and lay still as the scantily-clad girls surrounded him, the black woman dressing in her skimpy costume again.

"Sleep well, master. Your Betty will watch over you." the voice came from a woman with blue hair wearing nothing but a purple bikini with a skirt of ribbon. "And I hope you dream of us, and all the joy we give…"

Hulk lay his head down, feeling the utter shame of his predicament. He shivered as his body tingled with unwanted pleasure, his green flesh covered in lipstick and the juices of all the women that had violated him.

" _ **Betty, please forgive me…"**_ he thought to himself as he remembered seeing the urn of human ash containing his wife in Rick Jones's trophy room, knowing that her and all who had died in the nuclear wars were the lucky ones.

The unlucky ones, they were the survivors of this hell called Dystopia. Hulk hated the Citadel, he hated The Maestro for creating such a horrible kingdom, and he hated humanity for bringing themselves to such a low level by their own foolish actions. The nuclear war was not the result of any metahuman interference, not Doctor Doom or Red Skull or any of them.

"It was only humanity." Hulk whispered to himself as he lay, naked and helpless on the bed. "Only damned humanity…"

Foolish, doomed humanity had brought themselves down to the level of destruction where Dystopia, the shanty-town of filth and degenerates, was the only habitable above-ground settlement for miles and miles around. The citadel of emerald was the place for the wealthy, the privileged and the poor women who were unlucky enough to be sold to them for the promise of a 'better life' as a concubine or a slave girl. All else was only the wasteland, a desert inhabited only by scavengers and beggars, and a variety of world-wide mutant encampments, none of them likely to live a day past 30.

"Rick, you were right…" Hulk whispered to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep. "…he's…I'm…totally insane…"

He fell into sleep, his strained muscles relaxing as the shameful feeling of arousal died down. His mind was stained as well as his body, the pleasure overwhelming his common sense as the guilt of violation hung heavy on his mind. The last thing he thought was Betty's lovely face, her kind demeanor, her lovely mind…and then he fell asleep, sinking into the lavish bed as everything went black.

 **The next morning…**

Hulk was awakened by the feeling of a sponge on his skin as a naked, pale woman with purple hair scrubbed him clean with a sponge, kissing his flesh as she did so. The bodily fluids and lipstick marks were scrubbed away as he lay there, feeling utterly ashamed of what had transpired overnight.

"There you go, my love." She said, wringing out the sponge and scrubbing him some more as his sensitive genitalia went erect against his will. "All clean. The Maestro wants to see you."

She walked away, giggling as she skipped down the hall and accepted a costume from guard, slipping it onto her bare form before disappearing from sight. There was a sound of the large double doors being opened, and two soldiers pulling a grey hoverchair entered, one of them pulling a wheeled platform with a large chain attached and pulling it to a halt next to his bed.

"Up you go, studly. The Maestro slided the orders that you get ready for morning." One of them said as he pulled the platform towards the bedside.

The device resembled the miniature cranes used in auto garages to lift engine blocks, but with a series of chains built to strap around his chest.

"Zikfix, get the studly up and into the flarking chair! The Maestro isn't that patient, y'know!" yelled the other one, pressing a few buttons on the side of the chair.

"Yeah, I twigged that when I took this job. Shut up." The other guard said as he wrapped the chains around the Hulk's massive chest.

Hulk groaned at the strain on his broken spine and neck as he was hauled out of the bed and slowly pulled over to the grey hoverchair, positioned over it until he was just above the seat.

"All right, drop the studly, slowly."

The crane slowly lowered Hulk into the chair as the pain of being held up shot through his naked body, dying down once he was set down on the cushioned chair and the guards unchained him and walked away, leaving him paralyzed and helpless, his neck brace supporting his head. A naked woman with black hair done up in a long ponytail walked into the room, clothed only in a series of bracelets and several necklaces. Her ponytail was supported by a gold microcosm, leaving her beautiful face open for viewing. She giggled as she walked up to the paralyzed Hulk, who struggled to turn his head and look away from her nakedness.

"Oh, are you not feeling any better?" she cooed, climbing onto his lap and giggling at the feeling of his manhood making the response any male would to a naked girl. "Let Betty ease your pains."

The girl picked up a bowl of soup from a table and tucked a napkin into Hulk's collar-like brace, spooning the soup into his mouth and making sure he swallowed it. The infantile predicament Hulk was in felt humiliating, especially since the chair was designed to act as a commode. He felt degraded. The rape, the humiliation, the thought that someday he could become The Maestro…it was all too much. He knew there was only one way out, but he could never do it. Whenever he had tried to kill himself in the past, it had never worked. Besides, he couldn't even move his head without pain and even that took some effort. Hulk sighed as the naked girl sat on his lap to feed him, her nudity the focus of his subconscious mind as the Maestro himself walked through the door.

"The Maestro takes good care of you." The naked slave girl said as she spooned a spoonful of soup into Hulk's mouth. "And Betty is very pleased."

Hulk looked down at the ground in shame, suddenly realizing something. He was situated on the ground floor, and it wouldn't take him long to dig. If only he could move, he could dig a tunnel in less than a few minutes, hide it with the bed, and get help from The Resistance. It seemed like a good plan, and once he healed, he would do so as soon as night fell. He just needed to be quiet. The guards by the door parted and a robed servant bowed as the Maestro and his Minister entered the bedroom, the servant bowing before him as the hoverchair turned The Hulk to face his captor.

"Good morning, Master." Said 'Betty', as she spooned more food into Hulk's mouth.

The Maestro smiled at the nude woman as he approached his past self, pleased that his torture had worked on him. His Minister followed behind, knowing his master's plan while also formulating a plan of his own.

"No, no…" The Maestro said with a smirk as Hulk struggled to move, the naked girl on his lap giggling as she fed him more soup. "…don't get up."

The Hulk felt more shame than he had ever felt in his entire life at his rape and torture, but he would act. He would heal, and once he was ready, he would escape to lead the Resistance to The Maestro. It was all going as planned, and once he made it back to his own time, he would cherish Betty, the real Betty, the Betty he loved for her intelligence and humor, her independence and beauty.

He only needed to buy some more time, and buy it he would.

Soon, The Maestro would face the music.

 **The end.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this one, "Future Imperfect" is an overlooked Hulk story arc from a period of The Hulk that not many fans talk about, and I wanted to write a story based off of one of my favorite plot points from it. I personally recommend it to any Hulk fans or fans of post-apocalyptic comics in general.**

 **Me and my girlfriend's hearts go out to anyone, male or female, who has gone through anything like this, and hope you recover from it. Things will get better, I promise.**

 **Excelsior!**


End file.
